Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20170625173951
Ta część jest mocno nietypowa, bo miał to być kolejny odcinek VS, tym razem Salai kontra Blakłud (∩⪩‿‿⪨)⊃━☆ﾟ.*. Niestety z tych planów nic nie wyszło, bo przeczytałem wszystkie części Anihilacji i kilka innych tekstów i zrozumiałem, że zwyczajnie nie mogę tego napisać (╯⩾益⩽）╯︵ ┻━┻ Powody zaraz wyjaśnię, ale powiem tylko, że moje rozmyślania zainspirowały mnie do stworzenia nowej serii: Jak silny jest... w której będę omawiał siłę danej postaci! I zanim będę kontynuował powiem tylko, że Blakłud jest jedną z moich ulubionych postaci na tej wiki (⍜ω⍜) i każda scena w której on występuje sprawia, że mam banana na twarzy. Niemniej, jest to postać którą muszę nazwać Haxem, czyli taką jebutną przesadą! Nie chcę żeby ktoś to zmieniał, no ale nie można tego nie zauważyć ¯\_ಠДಠ_/¯. 1. Początek! Myślę że najlepszym sposobem żeby ocenić siłę Blakłuda jest porównanie go do Salai, która obecnie, po wchłonięciu duszy Lucyfera, jest jedną z najpotężniejszych postaci w uniwersum! Otóż...Blakłud jest silniejszy ¯\_ ͡°ᴥ ͡°_/¯. Oczywiście nigdzie nie jest wprost napisane, że Blakłud jest silniejszy niż Lucyfer, ale możemy znaleźć na wiki kilka artykułów, które to potwierdzają: - Blakłud poznał 3 Ukryte Prawdy, podobnie jak Przemek i Azazel (ง￢ ◡￢ )ง. Z tym że o ile oni byli za to ścigani (Przemek przez całe stulecia) o tyle Blakłud żył sobie spokojnie w Zaświatach, bez żadnego procesu! Powód wydaje się być prosty, po prostu po śmierci nie znalazł się nikt dość potężny, by go do Sądu zaprowadzić. - Blakłud posiada przynajmniej część mocy Szatana. Dowodem jest czar Infernum Columnate, ''który został w Anihilacji użyty przez dwie osoby: najpierw Blakłuda a później Salai, posiadającą w sobie duszę ojca! - Blakłud posiada całą masę czarów opierajacych się na mocy światła, które niezwykle ranią siły ciemności (∩òᗜó)⊃━☆ﾟ.* Zakładając że taką istotą jest Lucyfer, tego typu zaklęcia mogą mu sprawić poważną krzywdę! - II Zabójca Smoków, najstraszliwszy ze wszystkich, w czasie walki z Blakłudem zgodził się na schowanie swoich duchów, o ile Blakłud nie będzie używał swojej magii ⤜(ʘ_ʘ)⤏ Przypominam, to ten sam koleś który później kilkukrotnie walczył z Szatanem! Blakłud vs Salai zwyczajnie by nie przeszło, gdyż ona nie ma praktycznie nic, czym mogła by mu zagrozić ¯\_ಠ ʖ̯ಠ_/¯ '''2. Rozwinięcie!' A teraz spróbujmy przeanalizować siłę Blakłuda bez odnoszenia się do Salai. Jest on znany jako najpotężniejszy mag w historii, co mówi dużo, zwłaszcza gdy porównamy go do obecnego Arcymaga, Mikhalna. Mikhaln wprost powiedział, że użycie Smoczego Klejnotu kosztowałoby go tyle energii magicznej, że mogło to zagrozić jego życiu! Blakłud (opętany przez Jaaku) był w stanie użyć tego zaklęcia bez problemu, potem ciężko zranić Renzana, zabić Quinta i Mię a potem niemal zamordować samego Mikhalna! Arcymag może umie ściągnąć meteor na pole bitwy, ale Blakłud potrafił zniszczyć ten meteor, innym meteorem....na orbicie (∩  ᗜ  )⊃━☆ﾟ.* Pamiętacie jak Jaaku stwierdził, że po wymordowaniu wszystkich w CreepyTown idzie mordować członków Konklawe?? Ten plan jest zdecydowanie mniej szalony, niż mogłoby się wydawać (╭☞ ͡⎚ツ ͡⎚)╭☞. A i kojarzycie może Kirrhanium, super rzadki magiczny minerał?? Ten, przy którym stworzenie małej części zajmuje całe lata i masę różnorodnych składników, co jest tak ciężkie że dosłownie cztery osoby zdołały na przestrzenii dziejów jakoś je stworzyć?? W czasie walki z Legionem Blakłud chyba stwierdził "Zabić k**wa" bo gołymi rękoma stworzył pięćdziesięciometrowego giganta z Kirrhanium!!!!!!!! Nie wyglądało żeby to go jakoś szczególnie zmęczyło, bo miał potem siłę na dalszą walkę z Legionem, również przy użyciu magicznych płomieni. A właśnie! Blakłud jest póki co jedyną niesmoczą postacią, która własnoręcznie potrafi wytworzyć Biały Płomień oraz Spaczony Płomień (╯Д）╯︵ ┻━┻. Wydaje się też że panuje nad nimi w większym stopniu niż taki Quint, co udowodnił przy stworzeniu dla swojego Kirrhaniowego Giganta tarczy ze Spaczonego Płomienia! 3. Zakończenie! Blakłud jest praktycznie niemożliwy do pokonania ლ(☉Д☉ლ) Poza czystą mocą magiczną posiada również sporą wiedzę oraz umiejętności walki bronią białą! W całym uniwersum TOMC są tylko trzy postacie, które są w stanie go pokonać i których obecność nie roztacza się na pierdyliard wymiarów, a są to: Vedrtal, Zanji (prawdopodobnie!) oraz Legion ⤜(ʘ_ʘ)⤏ I DWÓCH NA TRZECH Z NICH SĄ CZŁONKAMI LAWAN UR!!! Podsumowując: uwielbiam gościa który jednym atakiem powaliłby wszystkich mieszkańców CreepyTown :)